


Ways to Relieve Stress

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Hyperinflation, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tai was a good guy, he saw his friend Joe was suffering, getting too stressed out over tests. He buys Joe some audio tapes to help him relieve stress. Joe takes them, not realizing Tai made a mistake, Ways To Relieve Stress was in big bold letters and in smaller print it said for Hardcore Doms. Joe gets hypnotized and awakened to himself and his desire for Tai. With his new mind set he plans to reward Tai for awakening him.





	Ways to Relieve Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ways To Relieve Stress

Tai was a good guy, he saw his friend Joe was suffering, getting too stressed out over tests. He buys Joe some audio tapes to help him relieve stress. Joe takes them, not realizing Tai made a mistake, Ways To Relieve Stress was in big bold letters and in smaller print it said for Hardcore Doms. Joe gets hypnotized and awakened to himself and his desire for Tai. With his new mindset, he plans to reward Tai for awakening him.

-x-

Joe was a good guy, he was kind, smart, and above all reliable. He did tend to stress out and focus too hard on studying, he also could be quite nervous and shy. Tai remembered all too well the time they bathed together and while Tai and Yamato were letting it hang loose, Joe came in with a long towel. It was cute how shy he was. He didn't remember why Joe was so shy, things were a bit of a blur cause Gomamon came flying in and smacked them and knocked them out for a bit.

He was Tai's friend, and being his friend the brunette soccer player decided to find a way to help his friend relax. He didn't want to add a book to Joe's already heavy workload, so he thought an audio book might help. He hit up the book shop and browsed the audiobook section. He found an item he thought would be perfect for Joe. “Ways to Relieve Stress? This is perfect!” he said happily. Thinking he had what he needed he checked out.

The cashier looked at the tape and looked at Tai. “Getting this for yourself, or for a friend?” he asked.

“My friend, he's always studying, and I want him to unwind you know?” he said smiling.

The cashier smiled. “Your friend is lucky to have you, here.” He gave Tai a coupon for a discount on an audiobook. “If your friend likes this, there's more of this series he may like to partake in.”

“Oh thanks, you are really nice.” he paid and left. Little did Tai know that the cashier read the full title, and what series of audiobook Tai had picked up.

The brunette went to Joe's place and was let in by his brother. “Hey Tai, take it you are here to see Joe.”

“He's here right?” he could have been at the library.

“Oh he's here, in his room, probably buried under a mountain of books.” he patted him on the shoulder. “Go check on him for me will ya.”

“Thanks, I won't be staying long, wanted to give him a gift.” He held up the item, only showing the upper title with the way he held it.

“I doubt it would work for him, my brother is so wound up, if he'd unwind a little I bet he'd be a lot happier.” He was led to Joe's room, and sure enough, the boy was at his desk, a stack of books on the right, and a stack of books on the left, and three books in front of him. “See he's hopeless.”

Tai sweatdropped, and entered the room. “Hey, buddy.”

Joe turned and it looked like he hadn't been sleeping, even through his glasses. “Oh Tai, nice to see you.” he groaned and rotated his shoulders. “Were we supposed to meet up today, sorry I must have lost track of time studying.” he lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“Nah man, I just came by to see how you were doing, and to bring you a gift.” he handed, his gift over.

“An audiobook on stress relief?”

“And a coupon to get an audiobook from the same series.”

Joe adjusted his glasses. “I'm not that stressed Tai, I just have to focus, and finish studying.”

“This should help if you de-stress the information will sink right in. If you relax you will do better.” he pats his shoulder. “I want you to do well too, and I know you can.” he smiled and gave Joe a thumbs-up.

Joe returned the smile. “Thanks, Tai, I'll give it a try.” the brunette chuckled. The two have a snack and some tea, giving Joe a break from studying a bit.

“I'll get out of your hair, and let you get back to studying. Just relax you'll be great.” Tai waved and headed out. Joe returned the wave and smiled. The brunette always had this way of calming him down.

'Tai's so nice, he's a really great guy...friend, he's a great friend!' he blushed, as his mind rolled over looking Tai over, briefly remembering their time in the digital world, seeing Tai all naked. 'What am I thinking, I need to study!'

Joe wasn't the time to jerk off or look up porn, he's had a few wet dreams but would never acknowledge what he dreamed about. He got his player and put the disk inside, he was so flustered he didn't read what the audiobook was for.

The title was actually in two parts, at the top was Ways to Relieve Stress, and at the bottom was for Doms and Tops. As for the series, on the back, the audiobook was classified as a hypnosis class. The stuff you'd find for empowerment, to quit smoking and the like. Joe had no idea what he was getting into when he pressed play.

-x-

Joe was trying to study, as the disk began to play, a steady tempo was heard and everything around Joe faded away. The recorded words were spoken in a soothing tone. Part 1 “Relax, you are a strong confident male, you do not need to be shy, you are a strong confident male, embrace your manliness, you are a strong confident male.” this message repeated for some time, and soon Joe's books began to fade away and so did his desk.

On the line embrace your manliness Joe stood up and began to strip. He unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off, and then lowered his study sweats. Even his boxers were removed and Joe stood in all his naked glory, his soft 11-inch dick throbbed, dangling between his legs with his massive balls. He's never been naked in his own room, Joe was the type to wear a towel into his room and put on underwear before letting the towel drop. When he changed his underwear he wore his nightshirt and changed his bottoms first.

Joe was so shy, he was too nervous to show too much skin. Despite having a rocking body, he wasn't overly muscular, but he was super manly. He had hairy pits, a rich treasure trail, a tasteful patch on his pecs, and some manly hair on his balls. He thought it was weird, he'd seen the other guys shirtless and they didn't have as much body hair like him. It made him nervous and self-conscious.

The audio continued replacing Joe's shyness and doubt with confidence. He ran his fingers through his thick nest of pubes, while his other hand played with his hairy balls. The air was filled with his rich manly musk. He sighed and relaxed.

Joe was ready for the next phase of the tape, Part 2 started. “You are a strong confident man, your sub loves your cock. You are a good dom, your sub craves your dominance. Your sub needs you to be the best dom you can be.” Joe was a smart guy, he took advanced sex ed because he wanted to be a doctor. So he knew not only about safe sex, but various sexual practices. That knowledge was being applied to the tape's programming. He could see himself using what he's learned in advanced sex ed to please his sub.

In advanced sex ed, he learned the importance of foreplay, lube, safe sex. It was a rather embarrassing class, so Joe was looking at everything medically as to when he becomes a doctor he can answer any questions. Now his mind was processing the info in newer ways.

As the words repeated, his cock began to stir, it began to swell and dip down before rising up. Growing longer and wider with each passing minute, until it reached it's maximum of 16 inches. Turns out Joe was a grower. His cock pulsed happily in the open air, it was free and hard and craving to be touched.

On the words, “Your sub craves your cock” Joe found his hand reaching down and gripping his firm manhood. For the first time, he started touching himself, one hand caressing his long hard cock, the other fondling his balls in an erotic manner. He caressed every inch, and he imagined stroking himself in front of his sub. He didn't have a full picture of who his sub was yet, but they were watching him, needing his cock.

His new confident mind marveled at his size and wondered what did he have to be shy about. “A sub loves his dom, a dom loves his sub, consent is key. Your pleasure is their pleasure, and their pleasure is your pleasure.” The second half of part 2 was looping with the first.

Joe gripped his cock tighter, he wanted his sub, he pumped himself faster as his hand left his balls and began to explore himself. He was lean and manly, he'd be a good dom, he'd be a great dom. He worked his cock faster, stopping only to spit in his hand for extra lube, saliva and pre-cum helped him work himself faster, his balls bouncing as he worked.

He wanted a sub to pleasure, he wanted a sub to lick and suck his cock, to offer himself so beautifully. On all fours, on his back with his legs spread in an enticing way. He could almost see his sub in his mind, but the image was still blurry. Joe chewed on his bottom lip as the words repeated.

All his repressed lust was coming out, all the time he's ignored his needs all for the sake of studying. Now he wanted to have sex, and he wanted to dominate, to put this big cock of his to good use and make one lucky sub cry out in pleasure. He couldn't let such a behemoth of a cock go to waste.

He needed to feel a sub wrapped tightly around his cock. He could feel his release building so he grabbed his cock with both hands and pumped. His climax hit hard, and he moaned as his thick cum shot up, and splattered his face, glasses, neck, chest, and stomach, the rest spilling over his crotch and hands.

Joe was seeing stars, his cock softening only into a semi-hard state, as he rode the waves of his orgasm. He wanted to feel this feeling again, and if his hands felt this good another person had to be better. Part 3 started and sealed Joe's mind.

“Relax, embrace your dominance, embrace your manliness, embrace your sub. Your sub is your partner, its best to find the right sub, search your mind and heart, and choose the perfect sub for you.” He didn't have a sub but he wanted one.

Joe lazily stroked his dick as the words repeated. His mind systematically combed through potential partners, but none seemed to give him that spark. No one filled the void of the sub in Joe's eyes, then he thought of Tai…

“Mmm,” Joe licked his lips, his cock grew to full hardness. He'd seen Tai naked before, so it was easy to imagine him naked before him. He wanted to dominate him, the very thought of dominating Tai sent a surge of pleasure coursing through his veins. “Tai!”

He was hard again. The thoughts he was having through part 2 were now updated, with Tai serving as his sub. He was gorgeous, he was built that soccer player body and they were even close. He'd even caught Tai jerking off in the shower once. Tai didn't get embarrassed, he smiled and told him if he ever needed a hand he's your guy, what are friends for?

Joe never took the offer seriously, but now he was. “When you are stressed rely on your sub when your sub is stressed help relieve them, work together to achieve the ultimate stress relief.” Sex, he wanted to have sex with Tai, he wanted to relieve the build-up, he wanted to relax, and Tai wanted to help him relax right? He wanted Tai to jerk off for him, and only him. “All work and no play makes a very stressed dom.” was the phrase repeated as the disk ended.

He came again, his seed shooting and striking his computer screen and desk, Joe was left panting. He removed the headset, he felt like he'd finally woken up after a long dream. His balls were still itching for more release. He wanted Tai to become his sub but wasn't sure if it was possible.

Joe spotted the coupon and smiled, nothing like having a little insurance policy. It was late, Joe had been listening to the tape for hours he turned in for the night, sleeping buck naked, it felt so good. He dreamed of Tai and awoke with his morning wood. He didn't even hesitate, he grabbed his massive dick and began to work it with one hand, and played with his balls with the other.

After taking care of his morning erection and a well-needed shower, Joe got dressed; not bothering with underwear, he tucked his dick down his pant leg and went to the store. He walked with such confidence now, shoulders back chest forward, a proud look on his face.

He entered the store coupon in hand and went in. After a short browse, he found what he was looking for. He brought it up to the cashier who gave him a knowing look, he took the coupon and money and gave Joe a thumbs up.

Joe wasted no time going to Tai's place. The brunette was just surfing the web when Joe came over, he used his spare key and entered Tai's home. The digidestined had exchanged keys after everything they had been through together. He went to Tai's room and felt his cock twitch at the sight of him. 'Easy boy, I know you haven't had much time to play, just relax he'll be ours soon.' he smiled. “Hey Tai!”

“Sup Joe, you are looking good, did that audiobook work for you?” Joe smirked.

“Like a charm.” Tai smiled. “It was so good, I had to say thank you.” he held up his gift.

“Cool, thanks Joe you didn't have to do that.” he didn't even read it as he opened it up. “Just in time, I was looking for something to listen to.”

“No problem Tai, I know you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed mine.” He said as Tai set it up. “Oh, and Tai,” he stopped him before he put his headset on. “About your offer of giving me a hand, I think I might take you up on that.” Tai blushed.

“Sure man,” he put the headphones on and hit play. Joe walked out and shut the door. He didn't leave though, he just had to wait, he palmed himself as he waited. He kept himself on edge, he's been waiting for so long what's a couple more hours.

He checked on Tai and his cock jumped at the sight. Tai had his feet planted on his desk, one hand was pumping his 9-inch dick, the other was working three fingers in his tight ass. His plump soccer player ass was being worked rigorously. Joe would have had a nose bleed, but his blood was surging south. He came blowing his load all over the computer screen and desk. From the mess in front of him, this wasn't his first orgasm.

Tai was panting and drooling, his body looked so flushed and erotic. Joe took it in and fully appreciate it. He adjusted his glasses and began to strip, he exposed his manly body to Tai. His manly musk filled the room and Tai got a whiff. “Ahhh!” the boy bucked.

The whiff of a strong male had Tai ready to cream himself, his hole spasmed around his digits. He started fingering himself faster, pumping himself faster, making his balls bounce. He was a sight to see, it stirred Joe’s cock to life, the closer he got to Tai the harder he got.

Joe turned off the player and removed the headphones. “Good morning Tai.” The soccer player blinked, he removed his fingers from his ass and stopped stroking his cock. He tried to get up but his legs gave out and he fell against Joe. “Did you miss me?”

He scooped Tai up pressing his massive dick against him. He rocked teasingly and made Tai moan. Joe’s dick was so big it rubbed against Tai’s cock and balls. “Mmm,” he shuddered. “Joe? I need...I need...”

“I know what you need, do you know what I need?” he put a hand behind his head, exposing his hairy pit. Tai was drawn to it like a bear to honey.

“Ahh,” he sniffed Joe’s pit, nuzzling the manly hair, he rocked against Joe’s manly dick. “I need you, do you need me?”

“You bet your sexy ass I do. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that.” he put both arms behind his head, and Tai moaned, and he went to his right pit and took big whiffs, and started to lick his sweaty pit. “I’m gonna fuck you, Tai, I’ve been really stressed out, do you wanna help me?”

“Yes, I want to. Joe, I want to be yours. I want you to fuck me, I want to suck your dick, I want you to cum all over me.” his hands roamed over Joe’s body, loving the patches of manly hair, the lightly toned body. “I love you!”

Joe felt his heart flutter. “What do you love about me?”

“I like how studious you are, you always get so focused, I admired that. You are so cute with your glasses, I always wanted to see you blush and excited to see your glasses fog up. You are so reliable I feel like I can rely on you, no matter what life throws at me, I always felt like I could lean on you, sorry if that’s rude.” he blushed. He was cutely toying with the manly hair on Joe’s chest. “You are so smart and kind, I always wished you’d come to me and let me give you a hand. I had no idea you were a grower, but I always thought you were handsome.” Joe couldn’t believe it. “When I saw you get so wound up I wanted to help you. You are such a great guy.”

Joe couldn’t help but tear up. He pulled Tai to him and hugged him tightly. “Oh, Tai, I love you too!” The two blushed. He pulled back slightly and captured the soccer player’s lips.

“Mmm,” this was the first kiss, the first of many. The first kiss was soft and gentle, growing more and more passionate before breaking for air. They kissed again, lips parting and Joe’s tongue slipped out and caressed Tai’s lips. He met his tongue with his own, and the two wet muscles started a sinful dance. “Mmm!”

“Nnnhhnn,” Joe moaned back, they were devouring each other’s moans. They could taste the other, and it was glorious. Joe began to dominate the kiss, pulling Tai closer. One hand held him close, the other hand was fondling Tai’s plump soccer player ass, his hips grinding his massive dick against Tai’s cock and balls.

Tai moaned in delight, he submitted, sucking on Joe’s tongue and meeting his thrusts. It felt so good, the heat between them was growing. The hot skin on skin contact, that drove them wild. So much pre-cum was spilling out between them it allowed Joe to go faster. Tai was losing it the friction to his cock and balls was driving him wild.

“Joe!” Tai moaned as he broke the kiss. Joe didn’t hesitate, he attacked Tai’s neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin. “Mmmnnaaahhh!” Joe’s hand dropped, and he gripped both cheeks, he squeezed the plump cheeks hard.

“Tai you have such a great ass,” Joe whispers heatedly into his ear. “I can’t wait to wreck it.”

“Ahhhh!” he cried out as he came, exploding all over Joe’s big fat dick. He dropped to his knees, his legs felt like jello. Tai was in a daze, and his cock was still hard and wanting. The soccer player had amazing stamina.

“Well since you are down there, wanna suck my dick?” he playfully tapped his cheek with his heavy cock.

“I’d love to.” he moaned. He stroked Joe’s dick smearing his thick cum all over it. He started on Joe’s balls, licking the heavy sack making the balls bounce. Tai moved up, cleaning the massive cock of his cum, it was a mix of his cum and Joe’s pre.

Joe’s crotch has a rich manly musk that had Tai salivating. He moved up to the tip, and back down to his balls, he sucked on each nut before going back up his length. The brunette pumped his cock, and give the tip a good tongue lashing. He made his way back down and nuzzled Joe’s treasure trail. “So big!”

“You like big dicks Tai?” he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I like your big dick!” he rubbed his cheek against his length. He kissed his way back up to the tip and wrapped his lips around the head. The soccer player used that tongue to swirl around the head and tease his piss slit. He started sucking and Joe groaned.

Tai began to take Joe’s cock into his mouth, using his tongue to caress the underside of his penis. He sucked each new inch that entered his mouth. Tai relaxed his throat, and was able to take 10 inches, he moaned around his length. “Tai!”

Joe ran his fingers through chocolate locks. Tai pumped what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, his free hand coming up to fondle his balls. “Oh, Tai, you suck such good cock! Oh, fuck!” Tai was bobbing back and forth, breathing through his nose. “God, you suck my cock so good baby!”

Tai moaned at the praise, sending even more pleasing vibrations through his rod. Tai mixed it up pulling off his cock, to give him long loving licks, before diving back onto his pulsing rod. He peeked up, and Joe looked so sexy with his glasses all fogged up.

His breath was coming out in heated pants and gasps, his release was building up, and he was being driven closer to the edge. Tai was doing such a good job sucking dick, and as Joe’s cock pulsed, he knew he was very close. He eyed the base of Joe’s cock and gulped.

With wild determination, Tai focused on sucking all of Joe’s dick into his mouth. He slipped into subspace a bit, letting Joe’s cock stuff his throat full. His nose hit Joe’s pubes, the manly hair tickled his nose, he moaned around Joe’s full dick. “Ohh fuck Tai!” Joe moaned as he came, several spurts shot down and filled his belly.

With Tai’s throat stuffed to the max, he couldn’t breathe and had to pull off Joe’s dick, the reliable digidestined felt it and he helped pull his cock out. He got a few spurts in his mouth but he eventually got his face splattered with cum. Thick ropes of semen pelted his face, neck, chest, and abs. He wasn’t the only one who came, Tai came as soon as he sank to the base of Joe’s giant dick.

“Tai that was crazy, you could have seriously been hurt.” Tai coughed a bit.

“I’m okay, I trust you, Joe, completely!” he smiled. His words pierced Joe’s heart, he adjusted his glasses and stared down at his cum covered lover. He pulls Tai up and takes him to the bed and covers his body with his own.

“I fucking love you Tai!” he says and kisses him roughly. Tai moans into the kiss. Joe’s hands find the soccer player’s nipples and began to tease the perky buds. He rubs and pinches them, devouring Tai’s moans in the process. He could taste himself on Tai’s lips, and that only made him want to tease him more.

He gave Tai’s nips a little tug and the boy moaned. “Joe, please fuck me!”

“Oh I will, but first...” he moved down Tai’s body smearing his cum all over Tai’s glorious bronze skin. “You look so sexy covered in cum, I’m gonna paint you a bit more before I make you mine.”

He lifted Tai’s hips and looked at his twitching parted hole. He spreads his cheeks and dives in. “Ohhh!” Tai moaned as Joe made out with his hole. His tongue flicked his tight ring of muscle and traced the ring before diving into his ass.

“Mmm!” Joe moaned into his ass, darting and wiggling his tongue inside him. He grabbed Tai’s dick and started stroking it as he rimmed him.

“Ohh Joe, ah ah ah please ahhh!” Joe ignored his pleas, his sub did something crazy he can take this as a bit of punishment. He was already stretched and ready for him to take, the rimming was just for fun. His nose pressed into Tai’s taint as he thrust his tongue as deep as it could go.

Tai smelled so damn good, and with his pulsing cock, Joe knew he was close. He pumped him faster and faster, as he made out with his ass. “Joe!” Tai moaned as he came, his cum spraying all over himself.

Joe pulled back and marveled at his handy work. Tai looked so sexy covered in a mix of their cum, his eyes were burning with lust, and his cock was still semi-hard. Tai spread his strong legs, exposing his open wet hole.

“Please Joe, fuck me...I need you...please...”

“Your ass is mine Tai, get ready, I’m gonna ruin you for other guys.” he lined up his cock, the tip rubbing his entrance.

“As long as I have you, that’s all I need!” Joe’s face went red and his glasses steamed up.

“Good, because you...are...mine!” he pushed in and the two moaned. Tai’s ass got stretched wide, Joe’s girth surpassing more three fingers. Inch after glorious inch was stuffed inside his ass.

Tai’s toes curled and his cock rose back to full hardness. His strong legs wrapped around Joe’s waist and draws him closer. Joe’s cock buries inside him deep, he went slower passed the 10-inch mark, rocking back and forth to get Tai used to his size.

“So tight Tai!” Joe moaned as he buried all 16 inches of his dick in Tai’s hot body. His stomach bulged at the size. Tai put his hands on his stomach feeling the bulge.

“Full!” he moaned. Joe leaned down and sucked on one of his nipples, waiting for Tai to relax. His lips and tongue teased the boy’s nips, and soon Tai couldn’t take it anymore. “Please Joe, move please.”

“As you wish!” he pulled back, keeping 8 inches inside Tai, before snapping his hips forward and filling him to the brim.

“Ahhh!” Tai bucked off the bed.

“Yes, take my cock, so good, so perfect for me!” Joe moaned, his heavy balls smacking his ass with every thrust. Tai shivered and bucked, his prostate was getting brushed with every pass. He was seeing stars, and those stars formed a constellation of Joe’s face.

This was intense, Joe had lost his virginity, and he popped Tai’s cherry in the process. It was hot, Tai was moaning for him, tightening as his dick plundered him. They were connected as one.

He was trying to keep a steady pace but Tai was so hot and tight inside. Each pass of his sweet spot had the soccer player tightening around him. It was so great, so amazing Joe couldn’t hold back he came hard!

His hot seed pelted Tai’s insides and pushed the brunette over the edge. Tai’s stomach ballooned from the potent cum. Joe and Tai were left panting, dazed from the powerful orgasms. It was nice just basking together, fully connected, Tai was enjoying even the little things, like his smooth balls getting tickled by Joe’s thick nest of manly hair. The heat of his skin, his breath against his neck, his cock pulse inside him. It was like their hearts were beating as one.

After they caught their breath Tai reached out to him. “Joe...more...fuck me more...” Joe smirked. He pulled his whole cock out and flipped Tai on his hands and knees.

His ass was raised high, hole gaping, the cum in his belly began to fill the void his cock left behind. “I’m gonna drain my balls into you.”

“Yes please Joe, breed me!” he lined up his cock, and thrust into Tai’s gaping ass, his cum gushing out and spilling out of his ass. Joe grabbed Tai’s plump ass and began to fuck him all out, long thrusts, from base to tip, his cum getting fucked out of Tai’s ass.

Tai panted and moaned, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, own cock slapping his plump cum filled belly. Joe’s thrusts were so powerful it shook the brunette to his core. Joe fondled Tai’s ass as he drove into him faster and faster. The friction making them both drool. The bed started creaking from the thrusts, the speed and power behind each one was world-shaking.

“Ohh Tai, fuck Tai I love you!”

“Joe me too, I love you too!”

Tai came first this time, his cum pelting the sheets below him. His hole tightening around Joe’s thrusting cock. Joe moaned as he gave one final thrust into his tight heat and came hard. His cum stuffed into the plump belly, his stomach growing large as he was stuffed with semen.

Joe reached around and rubbed Tai’s swollen belly, and kissed his shoulder. Joe rolled them onto their sides, he rubbed his belly and played with one of Tai’s nipples, as he finished cumming inside him. The stimulus caused Tai to fall over the edge once again.

He passed out into pleasure filled sleep. Joe was so relaxed, he hadn’t felt so relaxed in years. He sucked on Tai’s neck making sure to leave a very nice bruise. He smiled happily and hugged the soccer player to him. This was just the beginning of their new life together.

-x-

Joe had grabbed a snack from the kitchen when he bumped into his brother. “Hey bro, you are looking good, did Tai’s gift help?”

“Yes, it helped a lot, I’m feeling a lot more relaxed now.”

“Well, try not to study too hard.”

“No worries I got a new seat and it helps keep me relaxed so I can focus more.” He passed his brother and entered his room. “And I take study breaks,” he said before shutting and locked his door.

Tai was there waiting for him, naked and hard, a cock ring binding his cock with a vibrating butt plug in his ass. Tai was pumping his cock and playing with one of his perky nipples. Joe stripped and walked over to him. “Are you ready Tai?”

“Yes sir!” he moaned. Joe planted his feet firmly on Tai’s strong soccer player legs and sat on his face. Tai had hearts in his eyes, as he began to kiss Joe’s ass, kissing it french and deep! Joe was also sporting a cock ring, as Tai’s hands came around to fondle Joe’s cock and balls. They stayed like this until Joe’s study break, where the cock rings came off, and the two would fuck like horny bunnies.

Joe shivered in delight as Tai rimmed him. Joe wasn’t stressed anymore, he felt so free and relaxed. He looked at the audiobook that started it all. “Ways to relieve stress indeed.”

End


End file.
